


CLAP!!

by BeelzWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa, Butt Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, OiHina - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Top Hinata, and gives oikawa the ride of his life, butt cheeks, hinakawa?, hinata has a large cock, oikawa x hinata - Freeform, this story relies heavily upon Onomatopoeia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzWrites/pseuds/BeelzWrites
Summary: Oikawa loses a bet to Hinata, the punishment being - gasp! - a slap on the ass. They are, however, a little too horny to stop just there.*No spoilers cause I don't actually read the manga so I can't... really... spoil anything.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Pedro, implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!
> 
> Just to clarify, I have not read the manga. I was introduced to this ship recently after seeing the panel of Oikawa and Hinata sticking their tongues out in a selfie and thought "Oh they gon fuck." 
> 
> So I tried my best, but Hinata and Oikawa may not be "in character" per se. Also, this one off is shorter than my other projects and not as detailed. It's heavy on the fluff and drivel the first half, and ends with NSFW stuff the second half.
> 
> For those who follow me because I like writing about big dicks and cum and don't really care what ship I write... Hey, how's it going? You Quarantine Horny too? I get that, I get that. Hey, shh, hey, shhhhhh! It's okay. I'll write more on my other projects later. I honestly only update here when I get a horny idea, and I have a few left so...
> 
> Stick around!

“I’m warning you!” Hinata shouted again, his face beet red with blood and booze. His elbows were buckled close to his torso, and he was trembling so fiercely that his knees knocked together. Oikawa huffed out another laugh, himself maybe not as intoxicated as his younger teammate. He waggled his exposed butt again in Hinata’s direction.

“You honestly think I’ve never been spanked by a team mate before?” Oikawa teased. “I know you’ve got quite the spike on you, but give me some credit.”

Hinata gulped, swallowing away the rest of his inhibitions. He and Oikawa had been getting… “turned up” together for several hours. It was so late. Or early, depending on how you looked at it. There had been a gentlemanly dare made sometime around when the sun was setting. They played a quick one on one there on the beach. Under the stars. If Oikawa didn’t know better, he’d say this was a date.

And as if on a playful, little date, Oikawa made the decision to throw the match.

Their bare chests were sweaty and sun dappled. Hinata had freckles on places now that hadn’t existed before, encouraged as he was to walk around with his shirt off in the dazzling sun. In the moonlight, however, those beads of sweat looked like star light as they flew off of Hinata’s body. The absolute precision and power that went into every spike was on par with anything Oikawa himself could serve.

The dare? A friendly slap on the ass. “Ah, but here,” Oikawa had drunkenly promised, “a slap really means a hit… a ‘spike’ like WHOAAH-BAM! As hard as you can, understand?” Hinata had laughed and agreed and was already sprinting into the sand with the sea and milkyway backdrop behind him.

Oikawa became distracted by a new sort of feeling. Something he could only accurately describe as love. He forgot about the dare then, threw the challenge (convincingly, of course; gotta put some effort in and have a little fun too, you know?), and celebrated with several more rounds of… whatever. It didn’t matter, they were having the time of their lives!

It wasn’t until this critical juncture, when they were almost home, that Oikawa remembered the dare, and the promise they had agreed to. So there, just outside Hinata’s door, Oikawa pulled his shorts and underwear down until his bubble butt popped out. Dancing on his toes, he jiggled his cheeks - a maneuver that appeared to hypnotize Hinata, because now he had gone almost limp.

But Hinata was still claimed by decorum and posture. However energetic he may be, Japan was still in his blood, and he couldn’t respectfully hit another person in earnest. Not like how Oikawa had dared, not like… spiking a volleyball!

When he got really into it. When he hits the ball with absolutely everything he has? Hinata has had to stay after school before to buffer out the skid marks on the gym floor. And that was year’s ago! He’s so much stronger now! Even though he had won (“Fair and square even!” Hinata told himself) he wasn’t so sure he wanted to collect on that dare.

“Okay,” Hinata breathed out at last. He even cried out as Oikawa had: “Whooooahhhh-BAM!”

Clap!

Oikawa’s face went blank, then he opened his mouth: “Ah. I see. Even after everything we’ve been through. You still don’t trust me.”

“Wait! Oikawa!”

“That was barely a love tap,” Oikawa dramatically sighed, pulling up his pants and going to leave.

“I can hit harder than that!”

“I know you can!” Oikawa growled. “You obviously didn’t! Didn’t even leave a mark. Wanna respect other people’s traditions? And then you do this to me? Dishonor. Dishonor!”

“I… I just…” Hinata put his fingers together, looking cute and definitely capitulate. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Ha!” Oikawa barked, starting to put the pieces together himself. “Yeah, but I want you to.”

Hinata blinked, wiping away some of the sweat from his orange bangs. “What? I don’t get it.”

Oikawa huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “Hey, thick skull, invite me inside.”

“Huh?” Hinata blinked again, not comprehending. His pupils were so wide they looked like black pools.

Oikawa threw away all pretenses. Looks like he had to be completely blunt with this one in order to get anything through to him. He wrapped his arm around Hinata. It was easy, he was so much shorter than himself.

Hinata was suddenly nose deep into Oikawa’s chest. He could smell the sweat and musk as it flooded into him, and he suddenly felt light. Like falling into a familiar bed after a 5 match game. It was comfortable and warm and… uh oh.

Things were starting to stir down in Hinata’s pants. He nuzzled closer and nearly keened with excitement as shivers overtook him.

“Hey, dumby,” Oikawa cooed softly. “Invite me inside and take me to your room. I think we both know where this is going.”

“Where… is this going?” Hinata asked, skeptical of this current reality.

Oikawa leaned down, brushing his lips tentatively against Hinata’s. It wasn’t a kiss, per se. More of a peck. “You’re not saying no.”

“Why would I say no? Why did you stop?”

“Huh?!” Oikawa groaned. “Says the guy who won’t go all in on a friendly ass slap! Let me inside so you can show me properly!”

Hinata ushered Oikawa through the apartment, past his roommate, stuttering introductions in halting Portuguese. As the ginger pushed him into his bedroom, Oikawa chuckled and gave an explanation fluently. The roommate blushed, but returned to his phone without further comment.

Once inside, Hinata’s shirt came off relatively quickly. It appeared that being in a safe, familiar environment is what got him out of his shell. His room, though relatively bare, even smelled different than the others. They flopped together down onto the bed, Hinata pulling Oikawa down and planting a hot kiss onto his lips.

Smushed together like this, Oikawa allowed Hinata to explore his mouth with his tongue, freeing up his left hand to slip underneath Hinata’s waistband and go to work.

Oikawa kneaded Hinata’s ass with his hand, palming as much of it as he could, occasionally sliding his middle finger deeper into that warm valley and briefly touching Hinata’s hole. Each time, it would kiss him excitedly, to the point where Oikawa judged it was dangerous to go further, being powered currently by lust and intoxication alone.

“Want me to…” Oikawa huffed, pulling away from Hinata’s desperate mouth. “Want me to show you what it’s like?”

Hinata’s eyes dilated wide, and he nodded his head up and down nearly a hundred times.

“Want me to give you an example to follow? Something you’ll… never… forget?”

“Yes!” Hinata blurted out, and then began to nervously chatter. “I know this is sudden, and I have no idea how Kageyama would react when he finds outs, but -” Hinata’s grip tightened into Oikawa’s shirt, pulling the cotton threads of his tank top until they began to pop.

“You're so close…” Hinata whispered, his eyes sheening over with a misty layer of unshed tears. “You’re so close to home, and I want this, and I feel bad for using you, but please… have sex with me?”

Oikawa blinked.

“I’m… still hung up on the word ‘when’ in your first sentence. However, if anything, this will make it easier for you to feel justified in getting payback.”

It was Hinata’s turn to blink. “Payback?”

Oikawa inhaled until his lungs were bursting. Behind Hinata’s back, as the ginger was distracted by his dazzling gaze, Oikawa raised his hand, and with just about all the might he could muster in this position…

CLAP!

A yelp of surprise and betrayal erupted from Hinata, and he jumped halfway to the ceiling off the bed.

“What in the hell was that for?” Hinata shrieked, rubbing his bare, wounded hindquarters.

Oikawa couldn’t stop from laughing, but once he caught his breath, he held up his hands in surrender. “That! Is how you slap an ass.”

Hinata whimpered behind the thin line of his pouting mouth. Although, to his credit, the cogs began to turn in Hinata’s head quickly, and he stomped back up to the bed, determined.

“Alright! Face down, ass up, Oikawa!”

“Oh?” Oikawa crowed in disbelief, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

“You heard me!” Hinata ordered. “And take those shorts off! Underwear too!”

“Ser, yes, ser,” Oikawa replied with a coy lilt in his voice. “Next you gonna have me running drills, Coach?”

When no response came, Oikawa became suspicious and turned to look over his shoulder. Hinata was once again struck dumb, biting his lower lip, and glaring at Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa wasn’t certain what to do, deciding to bite his own tongue.

Hinata took a deep breath, raising his right hand. He stood directly over Oikawa as he lay bent over the bed.

“Imagine… a volleyball…” he thought out loud. Through his mind’s eye, he could experience it: the smell of linoleum floors, the squeak of sneakers, the feel of his open palm high in the air, the taste of sweat on his tongue. And along with all that… a visceral, primal heartbeat pounding with lust. The need to spill everything inside his hot, eager lover. All the savage parts of Hinata’s mind unlocked and with clear vision and target, brought his hand down for the spike of all spikes!

_CLAP!!_

Oikawa had promised himself he wouldn’t scream. And he didn’t. His breath was stolen away completely, jettisoned from his lungs with the force of the slap. He had felt the impact, like a world ending meteor. His right cheek rippled like the ocean, colliding with his left cheek, sending that one shuddering as well.

After that, Oikawa couldn’t feel his ass anymore. It was like a ringing in his ears, only… his ass. Not even a tingly feeling when one’s arm falls asleep. Totally numb.

He was, however, rock hard.

Hinata was in a similar stupor. He had a front row seat to ground zero. And now Oikawa’s pale butt cheek looked branded with a perfect red hand print of Hinata’s. The edges looked yellow, obviously already bruising. But more than that, seeing Oikawa in such a state: a muscled hunk like him with a delicious bubble butt... with a quivering, hungry anus and rigid erection between his legs. Hinata’s lust got the better of him.

“Oh fuck!” were the first words out of Oikawa’s mouth after literal seconds of being unable to catch his breath. Hinata had rammed his cock into Oikawa’s eager hole, getting halfway down his cock before meeting any kind of bodily resistance.

“Kageyama told me you were big, but ffffffuck! Are you all the way in now?”

“No, only about halfway?”

“Wha-?” Oikawa’s breath hitched again as Hinata pressed on. Who knew Mr. Little Giant was in fact… a little giant. The cock and balls that dangle between Hinata’s legs when he danced about the showers after practice looked more appropriate on a horse. Engorged and pulsing with blood like it was now, Oikawa thought the comparison apt.

Luckily Oikawa was always prepared. His entrance accepted Hinata gratefully, but his ‘second hole’ that few men could even reach in Oikawa always offered resistance. Hinata plunged inside, full throttle, and breached Oikawa’s second hole as if it wasn’t there. It feebly spasmed against the invader, hoping to choke its advance. Still, the inches of Hinata’s cock slid further in, steadily, and the ginger only cooed in pleasure at Oikawa’s clenching inner walls.

This wasn’t the most challenging part, however.

As Hinata bottomed out, sheathing his foot long cock in its entirety, Hinata’s hips struck Oikawa’s tender ass. Without warning, his ass decided now was the time to start feeling pain again, and Oikawa hissed in his breath with discomfort.

The pain of getting slapped on the ass… or the deep, sexual massage Hinata was absolutely capable of giving him?

Eh… who couldn’t stand a little pain for the gain?

“I’m going to move now,” Hinata announced, practically drooling. He started to pull out, and Oikawa felt his insides get dragged along with it. The lips of his rim slipped out, clinging onto Hinata’s cock for dear life. Those muscles once working so hard to keep Hinata's monster cock out were now working to keep him inside for as long as possible. Hinata had about eight of his inches out, just beyond the widest part of his vein-bulging shaft, when he thrust inside.

_CLAP!!_

Oikawa’s lungs were empty again. The impact of the thrust on his ass and the deep penetration of the cock worked in tandem, and Oikawa went limp. In the span of a second, Hinata was already pulling out for the second thrust.

_CLAP!!_

The final coherent thought that ran through that last part of Oikawa’s brain that still had any sense left was:

“Uh oh…”

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

“Hinata!”

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

_CLAP!!_

“Hinata, slow down!”

_CLAP!!_

_CLA-_

The sudden stop was ominous. Hinata’s words were even more so.

“Slow down?” he asked, his voice grave. “Huh? Did I hear you right? Slow down?”

Hinata repositioned his stance. He wrapped both his arms as tightly around Oikawa as he could manage. He braced himself, the impressive, threaded muscles of Hinata’s thighs and calves tensing. They bulged with adrenaline, not unlike how they looked just before Hinata launched into a powerful jump.

Then, after another brief heartbeat.

_CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!_

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” Hinata growled, dumping his load into Oikawa’s ass, Oikawa - himself nearly ripping the sheets from the bed - joined him in a euphoric orgasm. Though now he felt Hinata pulling out again, and Oikawa panted to catch his breath.

‘At least now,’ he thought, ‘my ass can rest a bit.’

Those peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Hinata, aiming his fist-sized cockhead back towards Oikawa’s stretched hole. Oikawa stared back in disbelief, unable to grasp the true fact that Hinata was going to fuck him again. The piss slit that stared back at him seemed to wink before belching out a waterfall of precum that would have put any of Oikawa’s actual cumshots to shame.

And then...

_CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!_

Hinata groaned, his balls drawing in close as they churned out another orgasm, spitting out a second tsunami of seed. Hinata dutifully shoved his cock back and forth up to the hilt into Oikawa’s destroyed hole, shoveling his semen deeper, deeper, deeper into Oikawa’s guts. It sounded a little like:

_CLAP!!SPURT!!!... CLAP!!SPURT!!... CLAP!!SPURT!!... CLAP!!SPURT!!... CLAP!!SPURT!!SPURT!!SPURT!!SPURT!!_

And just when the piston of Hinata’s sex stopped, Oikawa had a moment to mourn his pulverized behind. But only for a moment. For a familiar stretching seared across his aching asshole as Hinata impaled him a third time.

_CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP!! ..._

_...._

The next morning, Hinata was dead asleep. Oikawa simpered to himself, leaving a little note on Hinata’s bedside table instructing him to “Call me later! ~<3”

On his way out, Oikawa encountered Hinata’s roommate again, on his way out for a morning run. They greeted each other kindly, laughed about the noise from last night - to which Oikawa apologized profusely.

“No problem!” the roommate assured him, giving him a friendly pat across the backside.

“Eep!” Oikawa squealed, turning red. His butt flared with heat, and his tightly closed hole leaked a sizable dollop of Hinata’s cum out from it. The white spunk splattered onto the floor, drenching the one side of Oikawa’s leg.

“Um… Hinata will… clean that up," they both said in near unison.

Oikawa shuffled awkwardly to the door, followed by the _split-splat-split-splat_ of excess cum as with each step it continued to flood out of Oikawa’s exhausted, quivering, tingling hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found out Hinata's roommate is named Pedro?! >:]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spending the 4th of July by myself (if you don't count my cat) so I'm just dicking around, y'know? 
> 
> Hope you think this little blurb is as cute as I think it is haha!

Hinata frantically washed the floor from his bedroom to the front door THREE times today. Pedro was certain Hinata would stop after the second time, and was purposefully avoiding making any comments.

Hinata’s Portugeuese was… not perfect. Things could get misconstrued if he spoke too quickly or too abstractly. With his ear buds in, music blaring, Pedro could still hear the thundering

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

of Hinata running up the hallway, followed by a squeaking skid as he slid to a stop, then pivoted on his heels and started running back the same way:

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

This was the fourth time Hinata was washing the floor…

Pedro watched him this time, his lips a thin line.

“Woooooooooaaaaaaahhhhh!” Hinata shouted at the top of his lungs, his socked feet slipping across the sparkling clean hardwood, pushing a hot, wet towel up and down as he yelled. His calves were threaded impressively, but they were nothing compared to the jiggling, glistening, muscled thighs Hinata was... gaining a reputation for. Friends Pedro had brought over before - ones who swear they were "ass-guys all the way" - stared, drooling at Hinata's thighs splayed out on the couch.

Pedro quickly Googled: “Do Japanese people ACTUALLY run across the floor to clean it?” After a moment of scanning headlines, Pedro lazily gave up that lead. Instead asking Google to translate something for him phonetically.

“Hey, Hinata!” Pedro called out, only barely raising his voice. Hinata was taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. He jolted upright at the sound of his name.

“I’m sorry!” he spat out in Portuguese, as if on autopilot. “I’m done! I’m done, I swear!”

Pedro sighed, frustrated. Why couldn’t his roommate just be chill? For like… a second?

“Come over here please,” Pedro requested politely - slowly - in his native tongue. The gears in Hinata’s brain turned, and he trotted into the kitchen. The table was between them, Pedro sitting casually and Hinata at attention as if ready to receive a scolding from his principal. Pedro pushed his computer aside, blushing deeply, but made sure to keep the screen facing him just in case he needed to reference it again.

“Will you fuck me?” Pedro asked in halting Japanese.

Hinata sorta… tilted his head.

“Huh?”

Pedro swore in Portugeuse, continuing to complain to himself under his breath, “My pronunciation wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Oh, no, no, no!” Hinata responded immediately, using one of the few words he knew fluently in another language. Then: “I understand. I… understood. I understand...stood.”

Pedro nodded, understanding.

Hinata played with his hands, looking away from his roommate. “Just… say it… one more time?”

Pedro bit his lip, glanced at the translation on his laptop, then said slowly: “Will you fuck me… please?”

“...Huh?”

“I KNOW YOU HEARD ME THAT TIME, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!” Pedro shouted, slamming his fists against the table with a

THUD!

He was blushing fiercely in embarrassment, but Hinata’s gears were gummed up with translating. “Gremlin” wasn’t a word he’d heard before.

“But…” Hinata started. “Oikawa…”

“Is your boyfriend?” Pedro asked, chiming in with a flat, serious look.

“N…” Hinata paused. “No.”

“Am I your boyfriend?”

“No!”

Pedro leaned back in his chair, pursed his lips and made the universal shrugging motion.

“So?” he said, standing up. He whipped off his shorts, his erection springing up eagerly. He vaulted himself off his chair and kneeling on top of the table. He crawled the short distance to be directly in front of Hinata. He leaned back, exposing his underwear, concealing the tightly puckering hole underneath.

“Will you fuck me?”

Hinata swallowed. Hard. Then, with perfectly clarity:

“Yes.”

Pedro smiled, feeling his heart warm up to this little gremlin stalking around his apartment.

Hinata was blushing cutely and struggling with his own shorts. He pouted comically, pulling on his shorts with his thumbs. But his own underwear caught twisted up with all that mopping, and now his very hard erection was making things even more difficult.

Hinata whined, feeling his cock begging for release. His only solution was to pull on the waistband harder, the tip of his dick lowering, lowering, lowering. His hard, veiny shaft was pressing into his nuts, and his sack ballooned outward. And still the shorts refused to break free.

Lower… lower… looooooooooower!

Like a slingshot.

At last, the taut fibers of Hinata’s underwear just couldn’t handle the strain anymore, and they snapped apart. His gym shorts, free of that last barrier, fell down to Hinata’s ankles. And his cock was released.

**THUD!!**

Pedro felt the table under him lift off the ground with such force that his sweaty asscheeks peeled off the linoleum. He felt fresh air rush up between his ass cheeks, his underwear twisting, displacing, and exposing his anus in a tight wedgie. For almost an eternity, Pedro hung in the air like some western Looney Toons cartoon where the wolf guy chasing the bird didn't realize he'd already run off a cliff. The legs of the kitchen table hit the ground first with a clatter, then Pedro’s bubble butt slapped down the table top with a

_CLAP!_

that echoed in Pedro's ears, tasting a hint of blood from where he accidently bit his cheek with the impact.

He didn’t even hear Hinata’s whimpering, quiet, puppy-like... “Ow!”

“Stop!” Pedro commanded in Japanese. Then once again in Portugeues, “Stop!”

Hinata stopped, but even so, Pedro put his hand against Hinata’s chest. They both kinda froze there for a moment. Pedro’s pupils were dilated, the gears in HIS head whirring, spinning. After a heartbeat, Pedro swung his right leg over top of Hinata’s head, and slinked off the table, leaving behind a streaked wet patch of Pedro's ass sweat on the table top.

Speechless, rubbing his numb cockhead with his thumb, Hinata simply watched.

Pedro made a bee-line for his wallet, his keys, then his shoes. Hinata looked back at Pedro’s shorts still thrown haphazardly across the kitchen tile.

“Um… Pedro?” Hinata called out, confused.

Pedro stuffed all his essentials into the front pouch of his hoodie, and popped in one earbud. “I’m running to the convenience store. You want anything?”

“What… what are you getting?”

“Lube, alcohol, weed probably,” Pedro listed off on his fingers. “Nothing else? No? Okay, see you in 15.”

“Oh… okay! Be safe!”

Pedro’s heart was pounding as he closed the door behind him, the noise of the outside world swelling up to meet him. He sighed, steadying himself, then smirked wide. “Oikawa,” he hissed. “You talented bastard. How the fuck did you manage…”

For the most part, Pedro’s hoodie came low enough to cover Pedro’s ass and package. He slipped in his other earbud and casually started blaring music.

Hopefully people would just assume he was wearing short-shorts….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an artist in the sense of... drawing? I tried it, I got mediocre, and I'm even that friend in every friend group that has a modicum of artistic skill so you get plopped into the "artist" role by default...
> 
> ANYWAY! I learned to create pictures through words (slightly better than my drawing skills maybe) and I'm not so subtly hinting that ANY kind of fan art would be welcome. You don't even gotta show it to me, just make a comment saying which scene inspired you the most! 
> 
> Okay byyyyyyyyyyyye


End file.
